


Invitation of Communication

by TealAlternian



Series: Trials, Pain, and Healing from the Past: A Vast Error Human AU [4]
Category: Homestuck, Vast Error
Genre: Albion is a good sister, Anxiety, Cuddling, Dismas and Albion are siblings through adoption, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, Paranoia, Trying to fix an unstable relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealAlternian/pseuds/TealAlternian
Summary: There are multiple reasons for Dismas not to expect a call from Murrit. They recently had a fight, neither of them are too big on phone calls, they’re generally not the best at communicating… overall, a lot of things that would point to this not being a thing that will happen. And yet, there it is; a fucking call at 9 PM, out of nowhere after not speaking for three days.(Takes place in year 3, month 12 of the main timeline.  Sequel to "Always there".)
Relationships: Dismas Mersiv/Murrit Turkin
Series: Trials, Pain, and Healing from the Past: A Vast Error Human AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924453
Kudos: 24





	Invitation of Communication

There are multiple reasons for Dismas not to expect a call from Murrit. They recently had a fight, neither of them are too big on phone calls, they’re generally not the best at communicating… overall, a lot of things that would point to this not being a thing that will happen. And yet, there it is; a fucking call at 9 PM, out of nowhere after not speaking for three days.

He huffs, both frustrated and confused by the unexpected call. He’s not really even that mad anymore; but he’s too stubborn to say it, at least not until Murrit apologizes like he should. Yet he still picks up the phone, on the very off chance it’s either that or something important. “Okay, what do you want you fucking asshole.” No mercy here, even without the anger.

“Hey uh, Dis? Could ya… could ya come over…? I just, really need to talk about something.” That sends a spike of anxiety right through him; Murrit is rarely one to be so serious. Shit, is she breaking up with him? No no, there’s need to panic about that yet. Paranoid assumptions aren’t confirmation of anything.

“It’s nine at night Murrit. Why the hell should I come over right now, when I could just stay at home and not have to further interact with you?” Okay, that’s a bit too harsh; something he only realizes after it’s already out of his mouth. God fucking dammit.

“I just… Please. It’s really important. I wanna get shit over with tonight if I can.” That solidly confirms the fact in his head that this is an attempted breakup. He doesn’t let them in on that though. Might as well do this in person.

He sighs, resigning himself to this being his night. “Yeah yeah, sure, I’ll see if I can get a ride over I guess. Just wait on the couch or something, I’ll let myself in. You’re fucking lucky I don’t have shit I’ll have to do tomorrow.”

“Thanks, I’ll uh, see you in a bit then, I hope.” And with that, Murrit immediately hangs up before he can respond. There is no turning back from this, this is officially a thing that is happening and he cannot escape it.

Well, time to go bother Albion and hope she’s not too busy to give him a ride. He gets up off the couch - damn his back hurts, why do bodies have to be so shitty - and heads over to her room. He knocks on the door, despite really wanting to just come in without asking and get things over with faster. Unfortunately, that’s considered rude and not acceptable behavior.

“Yes? What is it?” At least Albion is quick to answer. Makes things a lot easier really.

“Hey Albion? I need to ask you something.” He waits a moment, and Albion opens the door. “Of course, what do you need to ask me?”

“Can you give me a ride? Murrit invited me over, I uh… I think they’re gonna break up with me.” That very much surprises Albion. Sure the two have quite a few problems, but breaking up? That’s not something she would’ve expected. “Oh dear. Are you sure…? Did he actually say that, or?”

“No, they didn’t say that, just… They were actually serious for once, and said she really needs to talk about something, and said fucking please about me coming over. _Please_ Albion! Even after I was rude! That sure says the urgency of an imminent breakup to me!”

On the inside, Albion sighs deeply. The urge to sigh on the outside as well is strong. “Dismas. I think you might be overreacting just a bit here. Maybe they just want to apologize and talk things through in person? I know you two have your problems, but I don’t feel like this is a breakup attempt.”

Dismas looks unconvinced. “Somehow I doubt that. Whatever though, I just wanna get this over with. Can you give me a ride over or not?” Albion is still not amused by these paranoid assumptions, but she decides that an argument is absolutely not worth it. “Of course. Just let me get my keys, would you mind waiting by the car?”

Dismas nods, already turning to head out the door. “Yeah sure, got it.” And with that, he heads out.

* * *

The car ride is mostly silent, save for Albion unsuccessfully trying to make conversation for the first five minutes. She gives up after that, the complete lack of response signaling to her that Dismas probably needs some time to think. In all honesty, he barely even registers most of what she’s saying, too busy watching the world go by out the car window. He’s seen this route many times before; over a year now of visiting Murrit at his place has permanently cemented the way over into his mind.

It’s easy to get lost in his own thoughts like this. Is this really it? Is this really the end a relationship he’s been in for going on seven years now, since he was fucking twelve? Or is he really just being paranoid after all? The fact they’ve lasted so long has to mean something, right?

His thoughts continue on like this, an endless cycle of questions without answers for the rest of the drive. It’s not until the car stops that he snaps out of his own thoughts, just a bit. Albion wishes him luck as he gets out of the car. He doesn’t thank her, not quite knowing how to respond to anything right now; he immediately feels guilty as soon as she drives off behind him.

The time it takes to get to Murrit’s front door feels like both an eternity and no time at all. And yet, there he is, sticking his key in the lock like he’s done so many times before. Shit, is he going to have to return the key after they break up? Probably. Murrit is a certain sort of paranoid, the kind of person who only lets his quadmates have a spare key.

Dismas opens the door, and there’s Murrit looking right at him as he steps in. She’s sitting on the couch, just as asked, and the fact she’s serious enough about this to be waiting right there makes his anxiety about the situation increase to an almost physically painful level. He still doesn’t say anything though. Instead he joins her on the couch, sitting a good bit away so as to not get too close. It’s quiet after that, neither of them saying anything for a few minutes.

Murrit is the first to break the silence. “I. I’m sorry.” Oh. Is this an apology…? Dismas still doesn’t quite believe that. He doesn’t yet get a chance to reply though. “For everything. For yelling at you too much, and getting mad over stupid shit. And not knowing when to stop saying shit until you’re already upset. A-And never, taking the blame when I do shit, and, fuck I’m just sorry, for all the fucking bullshit I pull all the time. I’m so fucking sorry Dis, i-it’s my fault we have most of our problems, I’m just an asshole to you, all the fucking time, and I’m so fucking sorry, I just. I’m sorry for all that shit that I know just hurts you, it’s all my fault.”

Dismas keeps silent during their rant, listening as their tone goes from calm to progressively more and more anxious. He’s not quite sure what to make of all this. “... So you didn’t call me over to break up with me then…?” Murrit’s eyes widen at that. “What-? No, of course not! I just wanted to say sorry, in person and shit! I ain’t breaking up with you!”

“Oh.” That is both a huge surprise and a huge relief to him. He lets out a sigh of relief. Thank fuck, this isn’t the end after all.

“Yeah. And uh… I talked to Laivan the other day, and he um. He said that we should see a, relationship counselor. And I uh, think he’s right.” Well today is just full of surprises isn’t it. “A rela- What the fuck, why? We always work shit out, can’t we just… do that again? Just work through shit on our own like always? What’s the _point_?”

“I treat ya like shit Dismas.” No sugar coating here. Murrit is, for once, straight and to the point. “And I wanna stop doing that, and maybe… Maybe talkin’ to someone would help with that.”

Dismas huffs, not sure what to make of this. “And why do you suddenly care so much about this? We fight sometimes, so what, we just don’t talk for a bit. It just so happened to be a particularly bad fight this time, that’s all.”

“I care because it ain’t fair on either of us. You shouldn’t have ta get upset ‘cause of me all the time, and I shouldn’t just fall apart without ya because of a bad fight. It’s not fucking fair. I don’t wanna give up on us Dis, I really don’t. I love you too much for that. But we can’t keep doing this.”

As much as Dismas hates to admit it, Murrit does make a good point with all of that. “... Okay, so maybe you have a point. Fuck it, you really think counseling will help? We’ll try it then. Can’t hurt at this point, so.”

Murrit sighs in relief; he kind of didn’t expect Dismas to cooperate on this. “Thank you. Really. Means a lot t’ me. … You can leave now if you want. Sorry for buggin’ ya into coming over and shit.” Dismas scoffs. “You really think I’d come over here at nine at night, after getting a ride over from my sister, and leave as soon as we’re done talking about shit? No fucking way dumbass.”

“Damn, there goes my plan of moping in my room alone all night. Never been more disappointed in my life.” She scoots a bit closer while saying this, still keeping a little distance between them; she doesn’t want to fuck up again already by trying to do something unwanted.

Those worries turn out to be unwarranted. Dismas moves closer as well, closing the distance between the two. He presses up against them, shoulder to shoulder. “Heh. Can’t get rid of me that easy. … I really miss you when we fight. You know that, right?”

That finally settles Murrit’s nerves for now. “Yeah, I know. I miss you too.” Things still aren’t okay again; not yet. But for now, neither of them can do anything about that. So for now, all they can do is pretend that everything is okay.

“So uh. Since you’re still here and all… what now?” Dismas shrugs. “I dunno. Wanna watch a movie?”

Murrit smiles. He’s pretty content with this for now. Things are feeling more okay again, even with unresolved issues still looming over both of their heads. “Yeah, sounds good to me Dis.”

* * *

Watching a movie quickly turns out to mean watching several movies on a shitty old portable DVD player in the bedroom. Before they know it, it’s after 3 AM, and the first hints of sleep are starting to seep in. Dismas yawns and tries to sit up, with little success. It managed to slip his mind that he’s currently cuddled up to Murrit, their arm resting on his chest. He’s, tempted to just move their arm off of him and get up, but that’s a blatantly stupid idea. “Hey, Murrit, move your arm. Need to get up, gonna sleep on your couch.”

Murrit does not in fact move their arm; they’d much prefer to stay like this. It’s comfortable, and it provides them the affection they crave. “You’re really gonna sleep on my shitty couch, that ya always say hurts your back?”

Dismas huffs. “You say that like I’m not in at least mild pain like seventy percent of the time. Back pain from your shitty couch is just an inconvenience. Besides, not like I’m gonna make _you_ sleep on the couch.”

Murrit makes a short, high pitched noise of discontent. “Damn, guess ya don’t wanna sleep with me then? Not like, sex or anything, just. Sleeping.”

Dismas didn’t expect that somehow. “Oh. … I kinda just, assumed you’d want some space still. Thought you’d be uncomfortable with stuff like that, since, you know, wanting to work stuff out for real and all.”

Murrit laughs, short and low yet full of amusement. “We’re literally cuddlin’ on my bed half asleep at like three in the mornin’ right now. I ain’t gonna make ya sleep on the couch like a pissed off housewife in a shitty marriage. Now do ya wanna sleep with me or not, ‘cause if y’ don’t that’s fine too. Not gonna make ya do anything.”

“You really think I wouldn’t make it obvious if I didn’t want that? Keep dreaming Turkin.” He makes himself more comfortable, twisting in her arms so he faces away from her, back to chest. “Now spoon me on your bed you jerk, I’m tired as shit.” There’s not any bite to his words, only a tired sort of fondness.

“Just go t‘ sleep Dis, I gotta be up at like seven for work, which means you’re stuck waking up then too.” Dismas frowns, internally facepalming. “Why did you stay up until three when you have work dumbass?” Murrit pulls him a bit closer. “Insomnia. Now sleeeeeep. … Love ya Dis. Night.”

“Love you too Murrit. Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still researching shit for "The Anxiety of Moving (on in Life)", so expect maybe a couple other smaller fics like this one for now. Hope y'all enjoyed, and please feel free to leave comments questions or feedback, I love getting those! 💛


End file.
